diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Dwayne T. Robinson
Deputy Chief Dwayne T. Robinson is a stubborn and stern policeman of the LAPD who is overseeing the Nakatomi Plaza takeover by Hans Gruber. Die Hard After Powell wises up about the terrorist incident when Marco's body is thrown onto his squad car and he is attacked by a machine gun, he asks for backup, and Robinson is one of the first officers to arrive on scene at Nakatomi Plaza. Because of his Deputy Chief title, the cocky Robinson instantly assumes command over Al Powell and believes he knows best, constantly disagreeing with Powell. When Powell brings up the man he only knows as "Roy", who is apparently subduing some of the terrorists on the inside, Robinson asks why Powell doesn't think that Roy is one of the terrorists. Powell asserts that Roy is a cop, and tries to back up this claim by how McClane was able to spot a fake I.D. Robinson claims that Roy could actually be "some nutcase" or just someone like a bartender. When Powell brings up the dead terrorist that was thrown out the window, Robinson suggests that it was "some stockbroker that got depressed". Robinson seems to doubt of the terrorist's existence, and does not believe there are hostages because they have not yet been given any demands. After the building's lower floors explode, killing James and Alexander who are attempting to destroy the SWAT armored RV with their rocket launcher, He also argues with McClane on the radio and tells him that he just destroyed a building and does not want his help. He has a 100 of people and are covered in glass. FBI takeover, Fall of Hans Gruber Although Robinson does not jeopardize lives like Richard Thornburg, he is constantly halting progress with futile terrorist negotiation. Later, his job is soon taken over by the FBI, headed by Special Agent Johnson and Agent Johnson. Now under their control, Robinson becomes very concerned when Special Agent Johnson sternly tells the electrician to make Nakatomi Plaza's power be shut off completely (except for emergency lighting). He watches the roof of the Nakatomi Plaza exploded by Hans and the helicopter also caught in the explosion carrying Agent Johnson commenting that they need more FBI. He hears Holly screaming who is being dragged out of the window by Hans but McClane saves her by unhooking her watch sending Hans to his death, Robinson hoping he's not a hostage. When all of the terrorists except Kristoff and Theo are dead, Robinson sees him coming out of the building and attempts to charge him with destruction of property, reckless endangerment, and the murder of Ellis, although he winces when McClane steps forward, as if to strike him. Robinson stubbornly clings to blatant assumptions which he probably doesn't even believe, just to take the role of Devil's Advocate, and bring other possibilities to light. Even if this is true, however, his stubbornness causes lots of problems and he refuses to listen to other's opinions. Robinson then apparently realized that McClane was on their side, because he did not complain when Argyle drove him and Holly leaving the plaza to spend Christmas with their children. Gallery RobPow1.jpg|Robinson speaking with Al Powell. MitchPow.jpg|Robinson telling Captain Mitchell to pull his men back. AlPowellexplosion.jpg|Witnessing the roof explode. AlPowell4.jpg|Robinson and Powell witness Gruber's death. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard characters Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:Americans